Once Upon A Time
by Scorpio1010
Summary: Neji and Tenten have two kids. Those two little cuties want to know about their mommy and daddy's past. So, you've guessed it, the story's going to be about Neji and TenTen's past; when they first met, how they become friends, everything! pure nejiten
1. Intro

**Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Intro**

"Mom! Everyone's talking about you and daddy at school," said Nathan as his mother planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Really? What were they talking about?" asked woman, who had tied her hair into two buns. She has brown hair with matching chocolate-colored eyes.

Yes, she was TenTen, the weapon mistress.

"Well, they were saying that you and daddy are very special couples. They asked me about you and daddy, like when you meet with each other, how you feel in love," replied the little boy, feeling very proud of his parents.

"And what did you say?" asked the man, who has brown hair tied in a low pony tail, but unlike TenTen, he has white eyes. He put the little girl from his shoulder on her bed and watched her crawl under the covers, smiling slightly.

"I said, 'hn. It's private. Sorry, can't tell you guys,' "

"You sound so like your father, Nat," said TenTen.

Nathan smiled sheepishly, "I know. Everyone said that daddy's so cool. And I've decided to follow his footstep."

TenTen laughed, "Son, you don't have to follow your dad's footsteps just because everyone said that he is cool. (at that time, Neji grunted, and TenTen give him a quick smile) Just follow your heart, but add a little bit of a brain in it. And do you know that you look just like your gorgeous _father_?"

Neji smiled at TenTen.

"Yep, everyone said that. Aunty Sakura, Aunty Hinata, The Hokage. Everyone!" said Nathan happily.

True, little Nathan looks just like Neji. The way he had his hair tied, the way he talks, everything! The only difference was the color of his eyes, they were chocolate brown instead of white, but Nathan can still use byakugan.

"Daddy? Can you tell us how you and mommy meet each other?" pleased the little girl.

"Of course, Tera. You are like my little TenTen. Like you brother looks like me, you look like your mother," said Neji, running his hand over Tera's hair, over and over again.

Neji was right. Tera is like a miniature TenTen. She had the brown hair, with beautiful brown eyes. Like Nathan, she, too can use byakugan. She doesn't tie her hair into two buns like TenTen does, but instead tied her hair three pieces, and those three pieces joined together to formed on pony tail.

"Are you sure, Neji? It's a long story. Tera is fine, but Nat has school tomorrow,' said TenTen, worriedly.

"It's alright, hon. One story a night," promised Neji.

"Okay, then."

"Why don't you start the story about the time we first met?" asked Neji.

TenTen laughed, "Of course!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how is it?? Please Review! This is my first NejiTen**. **So, please try to go easy.**


	2. How they first meet

**Important! Should read to understand the story!**

**A/N: **The italiced sentences are thoughts. and the name after the italiced sentence like:

_The authoress does not own Naruto _- TenTen.

So, that sentence means that Tenten is thinking "the authoress does not own naruto". And I won't put who's thinking if it is obvious who's thinking.

P.S What TenTen thinking is true! =)

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginning**

"Hey, give me back my ribbon!" said TenTen.

The leader from the girl gang replied mockingly, "Why should I, ? You look funny. Just leave it like that!"

TenTen replied angrily, "hey! It isn't yours. Give it back, Rose!"

The other girl named Rose replied, "Yeah, right! Remember what you did to me last time? You insulted me in front of Neji-kun!"

"Well, it serves you right! You were bullying a girl just because you heard that the girl likes a boy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Neje or Neji or something like that. Anyway, give me back my ribbon! "

"It's Hyuuga Neji, idiot. You don't even know Neji-kun the byakugan user! Tsk Tsk Tsk. You are so dump, just like your best friends, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata!"

"They aren't dumped and they would kick your butts if they were here!"

"Well, I don't see them anywhere, so why should I give the ribbon back to you? Unless you knee down and beg me."

"Never! I will NEVER beg you! Give it back or you're going to regret about it!" said TenTen angrily as she took out one of her scrolls.

"Uh huh. As if you will win! It's 4 against 1!"

_Tsk. She's right.. there's no chance I can win those 4. I might be able to pin one or two girls, but not all 4. Worse, my hair's not tied up. I shouldn't have leave my girl friends. _(A/N - girl friends = Tenten's bffs)

Suddenly, someone hit her leg so hard that her knees bend down. TenTen turned around and saw a big fat girl.

_Oh My God! She is so damn fat! Mini Sumo. I'll call her that. She's actually fatter than Chouji. And oh my… her sense of fashion sucks. She's fat and she is wearing tight clothes. Ino will die if she was here._

"Take this, Mini Sumo!" TenTen shouted as she summoned 5 kunai and send them toward the fat girl.

Rose and her gang came running and doing various hand seals.

TenTen quickly jumped to a tree and bumped into something.

_Stupid Tree Trunk._

She quickly sent 5 kunai to the girls. She saw that she had nailed down a girl on the fence.

She could have nailed down two, but her accuracy sucks with her hair waving in front of her eyes.

She turned to run, but her feet couldn't move.

_Shoot! I'm trapped by the chakra string. Ugh! And the sumo girl is holding my hand back! _

Then Rose ran toward TenTen, hand curled up in a fist. TenTen braced for the punch, but it never came.

TenTen opened her eye to see a hand stopping the punch.

_Oh, phew! Thank god. Who is this guy?? I've seen him before.. but where? Oh My… It can't be…_

'Give the ribbon back,' said Neji calmly.

'Huh?' said Rose as she turned around and saw Neji. Her voice instantly turned sticky-sweet, 'oh, Neji-kun, but but… No! Jessie! DON"T HURT HIM!'

_Eek! She sure can scream! _

The fat girl was running toward Neji and was going to punch him, but Neji stopped her again.

'You know you don't have a chance against me,' said Neji in a monotone.

TenTen snatched the ribbon out of Rose's hand and quickly tied her loose hair into a bun. Neji let go of Rose.

Her gang had run away. Rose, however stay and started to flirt with Neji.

'Oh, Neji-kun! Why do you have to stand on her side? She's an ugly tomboy!' Rose said still in her sticky-sweet voice.

_Yuck! Rose sounds like a mouse that has just swallowed a tank of water. Squeaky and yucky. _

'Go, away!' said Neji as he turned to leave, but stopped and said 'I hate bullies.'

Rose was left open-mouthed.

TenTen smirked at her.

_There you, go bitch. Told ya, didn't I? Oh,well… better go back. Today is just not my day. _

She couldn't walk probably though, as she had hurt her legs. She had to limp.

_Wait, where's that Neje? Wait, was it Neji? Oh, well. I'll call him Hinata's bro. Where is he anyway? Jeez… I'll just thank him later. _

TenTen started limping toward the building.

The sound of the birds stopped her. She looked at the sky.

_What a beautiful day.. *sigh* I'll just stay outside. The bullies are probably gone.. Well, I hope they are._

TenTen limped toward a tree and sat down on the root.

Neji turned around, startled. TenTen was also surprised.

TenTen found her chance to apologize, but couldn't.

'Err…. I'm sorry! I thought the tree wasn't occupied. I'll just leave,' said TenTen, turning around.

_This girl isn't like any one. She's different! Usually, when girls see me, they blushed and put on a very yucky-cute face and started flirting. Anyway, she doesn't even thank me for helping her. Guess that's the part that every girls will have, except for Hinata-sama._ - Neji

'Oh, and by the way, thanks for helping me back there,' TenTen said, stopping at the midway.

She changed her mind about leaving and asked politely, 'Err… if you don't mind, can I join you?'

_Ok… maybe not all girls are the same._

'Hnn...' replied Neji.

_What a weird boy! I wonder if he can talk! Patience, TenTen.. Patience.._ _Hinata said that her cousin is always like that. I'll take the "hnn" as a yes._

'I'm TenTen,' introduced TenTen, taking a deep breath.

'Hyuuga Neji' replied Neji, still looking up at the sky.

'Nice to meet you,' said TenTen.

Neji saw TenTen looking up at the sky too from the corner of his eye.

He was glad that TenTen wasn't the type of girl who is a chatter box.

His cursed seal still hurts and TenTen saw his hand went to his forehead. She decided not to say anything and mind her own business.

_--end--_

"So, that's when mommy and daddy first met," said TenTen, smiling slightly at the memory.

Tera yawned.

Neji laughed, "I didn't know the story of when me and your mom first met interest you that much, Tera. Anyway, you guys better go to sleep. Good night, Terra." Neji kissed his daughter's forehead and walked over to Nathan's bed.

"You too, Nath. Besides, you have a long day tomorrow," said Neji as he suffled Nathan's hair.

"You'll tell us more tommorw, right, dad?" asked Nathan.

"Of course!"

"Promised?" asked little Tera.

"Definately!"

"Sweet dreams, Nath." TenTen bend down to kiss Nathan's forehead and did the same thing to Tera.

TenTen left switched off the lights out her way out and Neji closed the door.

"Well, it's been a while since we talked about our past," said Neji once they were outside, "I wonder how's Rose.."

TenTen gave him a very dirty look. Neji laughed softly and kissed her. That seem to make TenTen fogive Neji instantly.

* * *

**A/N: So, how is it? Sorry if you don't like the ending.. Please Review!**


	3. How they were teamed

_A/N: I'll start off with the Nat and Tera's bedtime, again. AND the words in the star (*) is what the person actually did outside._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what shall we tell you today, Nathan and Tera?" asked TenTen as she tucked Tera in.

Neji and TenTen took turns to tuck their children. Last time, TenTen sent Nathan to bed, while Neji took care of Tera. So, this time, Nathan was Neji's responsibility, while Tera was TenTen's.

"I want to know how you and daddy got teamed up," said little Tera.

"Neji, mind if I tell this story? I know it's your turn and everything, but.."

"It's alright. I was hoping you would volunteer," interrupted Neji.

TenTen smiled, "Thanks"

Neji smirked, which TenTen knew very well. He was going to ask her to do something for letting her tell the story after the story.

**The Selections (Chap 2)**

_**BRINNNNNG!!!!**_

_Ugh!! I swear I'll break that bell one day!_

TenTen didn't move from her place. She just sat there staring at the sky.

_**BRINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!**_

_Ughhhhhhh!! Fine Fine! I'll go. I'll go._

TenTen unwillingly got up and limped toward the building door. Groups of students were also rushing in.

_Stupid people. Can't anyone see I've broken my legs? That Rose... I'll get her back one day. Gosh.. There are many things I need to attend to. First, the bell. Then, Rose. Or probably at the same time. _

TenTen was so lost in thoughts, that she didn't notice she was already in the classroom.

She looked around and saw her best friends.

They were sitting in one row, and there was a spare seat besides Hinata.

_Thank god they remember to save a seat for me. I thought they forgot I exist._

TenTen walked over and sat down. She looked around the class to see if she m

Ino and Sakura, as usual were looking at Sasuke and giggling.

_*Sigh* Typical Ino and Sakura. When they get along, nothing can get between them, but when they aren't they are like fire and water. Oh, well.. I'll just talk to Hinata about the Rose._

Unfortunately, Hinata was busy poking her own fingers and peeping at Naruto.

_*Sigh* some friends I have. Oh, well. I'll just save the incident to myself. Great. Here come the "great" Hyuuga Neje.. Wait.. Hyuuga Neji. God! Why do people have such complicated names? Why can't they be simple like mine? _

Instantly, the group of girls, including Rose, sat straight and instantly put on a yucky-cute face. TenTen sighed again.

_What's with these girls?? Hyuuga Neji is just another guy. Big Deal! There's someone behind him. Oh, finally! I thought he would never come! Could anyone be as unpunctual as him?_

Iruka-sensei entered the room after Neji with stacks of paper in his hand.

TenTen didn't feel like helping him, so she just pretended that she didn't see him.

Iruka-sensei put down the paper on the table and tapped on the desk as he cleared his throat.

"Okay, class. You have to listen to me. As you all know, today is your last day in the Academy and you all will be put into groups of three which is evenly divided. So, do not complain afterward," said Iruka-sensei, glancing at Naruto.

TenTen sighed again. "What an afternoon,' muttered TenTen.

_I can stay with anyone except Rose. – _TenTen.

_Oh and P.S, I hope I am teamed with at least one of my besties. _-TenTen

When Iruka read out the list and when he read out TenTen's name, TenTen immediately perked up.

"TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee. You are on one team"

_WHAT?! NOT EVEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS THERE! GOD WHO THE HELL PUT THE TEAMS?? I'M GETTING THAT PERSON TOO_

Inner TenTen shouted, while the outer TenTen just rolled her eyes and hit her head with the desk over and over again.

After she was done, she just left her head on the desk.

Finally, everyone was teamed up: Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji, and Hinata with Shino and Kiba.

TenTen could feel Ino sending dead shots to Sakura.

While Sakura just keep on smiling, like a kids who got the balloons from the parents.

Iruka told them to go to a certain classroom tomorrow where they will meet their new sensei and that they are dismissed early today.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Hinata got up.

_**End**_

"Ohh.. so, that's how you guys were teamed up…" said Nathan, amazed, "Will I bet sorted out like that too? Hope I don't get teamed up with those.. umm.. those stupidees."

Neji laughed at the way his son describe the people he hates, "Don't worry. You'll get used to your team mates sooner or later. They aren't as bad as you think they are. Trust me. I was just like you, but I was totally wrong."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked TenTen, her hands on her hips.

Neji smiled sheepishly at TenTen. He tapped his hand on the nightstand.

Neji's tapping message said:_ I'll tell you about that later._

"Ok, time to sleep. Sweet dreams, Tera and Nathan," TenTen kissed Tera's forehead and left the room with Neji following her.

_Once they were outside:_

"So, what was that about?" asked TenTen.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Hyuuga Neji."

_Uh Oh.. this doesn't sound good.. – Neji_

"It was nothing. I'm just giving an example to Nathan."

"Hmph.. Fine," TenTen said as she closed their bedroom door.

Then Neji heard the knob clicked.

_Wait.. Knobs can't clicked, unless… _

"TenTen! Open the door!"

No replies.

Neji sighed and activated his byakugan.

He could see TenTen grabbing a pillow and coming toward the door.

Neji deactivated his byakugan. The last thing he wanted is to let TenTen know that he was spying at her. The door opened and a pillow flew toward Neji.

"You are sleeping outside and I know you were using your byakugan," said TenTen and the door once again clicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened a bit and TenTen got out with a blanket in her hand. She tip-toed to the couch, and sure enough, there was her husband, sleeping, but slightly shaking with cold.

TenTen bit her lower lip. _Why does it have to be so cold tonight?_

The weapon mistress carefully put the blanket over Neji's bodies, trying not to wake him up and tucked him in, like she does to her kids. She bent down and planted a kiss on Neji's cold lips.

Suddenly, cold hands wrapped around her waist and legs, causing TenTen to jump.

The hand on the lift TenTen's feet off the floors make the mistress to lied on the big couch, next to her husband.

"I knew you would come sooner or later," said Neji as he kissed her.

When TenTen pulled back, Neji was really upset and angry.

"You're freezing! Let's go to the room. It's warmer there," said TenTen, a worried look on her face. She tried to get out of the couch, but Neji wouldn't let her.

"Why don't you just warm me yourself?" asked Neji, hugging her more tightly.

TenTen smiled Neji's favorite smile. Then, she snuggled closer to him and kissed him.

After a while, she pulled back, "That's for letting me tell the story. Now, please. I know you are freezing. Let's go back to the room. Or I'll be worried to death."

Neji could see that TenTen was already worried to death and he doesn't like it. He got up and carried his love of his life in bridal style to their room.

_This must be THE best night! Thank you, god. For making tonight chilly. – _Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I'll try to write from Neji's POV sometimes, but it's kinda hard since I'm not used to writing from male's POV. But I'll try to! Please review!!! **


	4. Nothing like friends

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: Nothing really special to notice this time. This time isn't really part of a memory, just about TenTen's BFFs. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Nothing like Friends  
**

Sakura was very happy as she was teamed up with Sasuke.

The girls didn't have anything to do, so they decided to spend the day at TenTen's house.

"Hey, TenTen. What's the matter with you? You look so, umm… so, I don't know,"

"So, unenergetic," Sakura finished the statement for Ino.

"Yeah. TenTen-chan, are you okay?" asked Hinata. Hinata doesn't stammer anymore, but she was still as polite as ever.

"I'm fine," mumbled TenTen.

_Finally! You guys notice me! Wait until my feet are better. I'm so kicking your asses! _ - TenTen **(A/N: It doesn't really sound like TenTen, but she's kinda pissed off this time.)**

"You don't look fine to us, TenTen," said Ino, sternly.

"What happened?" asked Sakura, also getting very serious.

"Nothing," mumbled TenTen.

"Oh, come on, TenTen! Tell us! Then only we can help you!" said Ino.

"I'll tell you when we arrive at my place," promised TenTen.

_But then again.. they aren't my best friends for nothing.. _ - TenTen.

So, TenTen, as she had promised, told them everything when they arrived at her house, in her bedroom.

After hearing the whole story, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were very mad.

"Thank god, Neji-nei-san was there!" said Hinata, who among the three friends seem to be the calmest.

"Talking about Neji, is he mute, Hinata?" asked TenTen.

"No, he isn't, but he hardly talks."

"I thought he can only speak the word 'Hnn..' and nothing else!"

"He's cute, though," said Ino.

"Yeah, but not as cute as Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun is just soo cute," said Sakura, squealing at the word 'so'.

"If he is THAT cute, he'll be a girl, Sakura," said TenTen.

Hinata laughed, "Yeah, Sakura-chan. He can't be that cute!"

"Don't insult Sasuke kun in front of us!" said Ino, in a fake-angry voice.

Then they heard Naruto shouting and running.

Hinata, who was looking out of the window, reddened and quickly shut the curtain.

TenTen, Sakura, and Ino heard it and quickly went to the window to see what's going on, but Hinata was blocking the way.

They managed to get pass the poor red-faced girl and saw Naruto, running with Iruka-sensei right behind him.

They turned to Hinata, who reddened even more.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I-I-I-I" stammered Hinata. **(A/N: Remember when I said Hinata doesn't stammer anymore?? Well, not at usual conversations, just when she's out of words)**

"Hinata?" asked TenTen, very gently as if Hinata's just fainted and regained her conscious.

"Y-Yes, TenTen-chan," answered Hinata.

"HINATA! Why are you peeping like that?! Worse, why did you hide that from us?" said Ino.

"I-I was just looking out of the window. I wasn't peeping!"

"Hinata, why do you like him anyway? Sasuke is waaay better than him!" said Sakura.

"Yeah and he's soo cool, unlike Naruto," agreed Ino.

"Yep, Ino's right," agreed Sakura, nodding her head.

"B-but, Naruto is nice too," said Hinata.

"Yeah, but he's a trouble maker," said Ino.

"AND he's annoying. I don't know why you like him," said Sakura.

"Hinata, tell us why you like him. We've already given you our reason," asked Ino.

"W-Well……," said Hinata.

"Well?" asked Sakura pressing on.

"Anyway, Sakura and Ino, let's talk about something else, this is boring," asked TenTen. Hinata gave TenTen a 'Thank you!' look.

"TenTen, I don't know why you don't like any boys! No wonder half of Konoha thinks you are a tomboy!" said Ino.

"Well, Ino. I don't know why YOU like to talk about boys! No wonder a lot of boys like you!" said TenTen.

_Phew.. I almost say that everyone thinks she's a flirt._

"TenTen, wait till you like someone and can't let go of him!" said Sakura, smiling,

"Now, let's see who is free AND cool…." Sakura tapped on her chin thoughtfully.

"Ah ha! I know! Hyuuga Neji! He's perfect for you, TenTen," exclaimed Ino.

She seemed very please with herself as if she defeated Shikamaru on chess.

TenTen almost spilled out the coffee she was drinking.

Her friends laughed, including Ino who said, "I'm just kidding! Don't take it seriously!"

"Ha-ha, very funny!" said TenTen, sarcastically.

_I can tell by your face that you aren't kiding, Ino!_ -TenTen

Ino, who was apparently still thinking about the Rose, took a sip from the coffee and said "How dare she! That stupid bitch! Let me go and get her."

"Yeah, Let US go and get her," said Sakura, emphasizing especially on the word "us" and smirked at Ino.

"Whatever! Don't be so bossy, big forehead" replied Ino.

"Ino-pig, I haven't insulted you yet!" said Sakura.

"You just did, big forehead. Who are you to call me a pig?"

"So? As if there's a law that I can't!"

"Big forehead. Shut your mouth! Your breath stinks!"

"It's my mouth! I can do whatever I want and it's YOUR breath which stinks."

"Ha-ha. Copy cat! Repeating what I said!"

"No, I'm not, piggy. Oink Oink!"

"Look who's the pig, now?"

"You are!"

"You are the one who said 'Oink. Oink', big forehead"

"Well, you just said that too!"

"I was telling what you said"

"Still, you said that!"

"Just because I said that. That doesn't make me a pig!"

"WELL, IT DOESN'T MAKE ME EITHER!" shouted Sakura.

"YES IT DOES!"

"PROVE IT!"

"YOU SAID OINK OINK AND I WAS TELLING WHAT YOU SAID! SO, THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS THE PIG."

"YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE, PIGGY!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T MAKE SENSE, BIG FOREHEAD."

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OFF?!" shouted TenTen and Hinata.

"Huh?" said Sakura, lowering her voice.

"Err……. Sorry," said Ino.

"Yeah, sorry," said Sakura.

TenTen threw a pillow and hit Sakura on the face.

_OMG! I hit her??? Wow!! I'm pretty good at throwing things.. Well, nobody call me weapon mistress for nothing! _ - TenTen

Sakura was also surprised.

She hadn't see that coming.

She quickly picked up the pillow and threw it back at TenTen with force.

TenTen ducked and the pillow hit Hinata on the head who was gathering up the coffee cups.

"Opps!" said Sakura.

Hinata stopped for a while.

Then she didn't do anything back, but just simply walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

"Phew, I thought Hinata was going to throw one of the cups to me," said Sakura as another pillow came flying past her and hit Sakura.

Some of the silicon from the pillow flew out and got stuck on Sakura's hair.

"TENTEN!" said Sakura, who was annoyed. Ino laughed at Sakura just as another pillow come flying and hit Ino.

"Ouch! That hurts, TenTen! Don't put chakras when you throw!" Ino said as she turned to TenTen, but instead saw Hinata.

Just then another pillow comes flying and hit Ino again. Ino threw back the pillow to Hinata, but hit TenTen.

Then another one hit Ino on the back.

So, the pillow fight began.

It was fun.

_I change my mind about my bffs. They are AWESOME! They are great at cheering and gossiping but.. it's part of every girls' life._

"Let's spend the night at TenTen's house," said Sakura breaking TenTen's thought.

"Yeah, good idea, Sakura," said Ino.

"We'll have to go and take things from our house," said Hinata.

"But, Sakura, don't you have to get ready for tomorrow? After all, you are meeting Sasuke," said TenTen.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Who cares! You guys are more important," said Sakura. TenTen smiled.

So, they left to take things and instantly returned with stuffs.

They played games, gossip (A/N: surprised, surprised? Don't think so.. after all, there's Sakura and Ino), watched TV and went to bed at midnight.

_**-END-**_

"It sounds so fun, mommy. Do you think I'll find friends like that?" asked little Tera

"Of course! No one can resist you, Tera," replied TenTen, kissing Tera's forehead.

"Really? What do you think, big brother?"

"….."

"Big Brother?"

"He's asleep, Tera. Guess he was pretty tired today at the academy."

"Oh," said Tera, sounding disappointed.

"You can ask him tomorrow. But for now, you should sleep," said TenTen, closing the light, "Sweet dreams!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen quietly entered her bedroom.

_I wonder if he is asleep…_

The weapon mistress tiptoed toward the bed and sure enough, there was the sleeping Neji.

*smiled* _He looks so cute! And he seems to be in a deep sleep. Better not disturb him._

TenTen changed into her PJ and climbed onto the bed.

"TenTen?"

"Hn? Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah. You better go on a diet. You're getting fatter."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

*laugh* "It's been a while since I've seen you angry."

"…"

TenTen shifted her position, giving her back to Neji.

_Oh, great. She's mad at me now. _

"I missed you," Neji said, circling his hands around TenTen's waist.

"I was only away for the children's bedtime story."

"Still. I missed you. I need you by my side." Neji pulled his wife toward him and kissed her neck.

That seems to soften TenTen, because she turned around and hugged Neji. They stay like that for a while.

"What's the story today?"

"Since you weren't there, I just told them about my best friends."

"Best friends? It's not Lee, right?"

"Maybe"

_This is going to be fun. Neji'll definitely be jealous._

"TenTen! Who are the 'best friends'?" asked Neji, sounding angry. His grip on TenTen tightened as if he won't give TenTen to anyone.

_You're mine. And mine ONLY. – _Neji.

"Who do you think?"

"TenTen. You know that I don't lik--"

Neji was stop midway by TenTen's kissed.

"I know. It's just fun seeing you jealous. And the best friends are Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Lee's far from being my best friend. I haven't see for ages," explained TenTen.

Neji growled and kissed TenTen hungrily. TenTen pulled back when she have no more oxygen left.

"I'm yours. And only yours, Neji. That's a promise," said TenTen.

* * *

**A/N: hehe.. The endings should be romantic. Don't you think? Feel free to suggest any ideas that could make this story better. Please review!**


	5. The unique thing about thier team

**A/N: Next chapter might be mostly on Neji's POV. And one more thing. If a word or sentence is bold, italized and underlined, it's something that happened.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Introduction of the Tapping-feet**

"Okay, my youthful flowers, I'll be talking about training today, you guys can either pair up or train in a team, but at times, we'll HAVE to train in a team for our future missions. But, for now, we'll be training in pairs. If you don't mind, of course," said Gai.

Neji and TenTen looked at each other.

TenTen, who wanted her training partner to be Neji, wasn't sure about that.

However, over the years, their relations had improved.

*Sigh* _I definitely don't want to pair up with those youthful-maniacs. I'll go crazy! But then.. Neji'll be the only one who's left to pair up with.. _

"I'll pair up with TenTen and she'll be my training partner," said Neji, breaking TenTen's thought.

_WOAH-OH, what?! Neji pairing up with me?? THE Hyuuga Neji? Oh my god… is he sick?? _

"Okay, then. It's decided. Neji and TenTen. Me and Rock Lee. However, today we'll be training as a team," said Gai.

"Where do we train?" asked Neji in a monotone.

"Here, but first, you guys will HAVE to change into this green jumpsuit. I, personally, like this thing so much that I've worn it ever since my sensei gave it to me. So, who would like to try out first?," said Gai.

Rock Lee popped up in front of Gai and started jumping up and down like a little boy who got chosen by the magician to be tested on.

"I do! I do!" said Rock Lee in a super excitement tone and hands on the air.

Well, as usual, TenTen and Neji have to agree sooner or later. TenTen went back to the academy to change.

_I look hideous in this outfit. Who the hell invent i, anyway? Eww… How am I supposed to go back with this ugly thing on?? Great, now I have to make sure no one can see me. Especially Ino, she'll make me change back._

On her way, she met Hinata, whom didn't even notice her until TenTen called her.

"Hey, Hinata! Where are you going?" asked TenTen, totally forgetting that she was wearing the green thing.

"Huh? Oh, TenTen!" said Hinata, totally surprised.

Hinata looked up and down, "TenTen.. what are you wearing?!"

"Ugh. Don't ask. Well, anyway, gotta go!" said TenTen, leaving the puzzled Hinata.

When TenTen arrived, Gai, Rock Lee and Neji got up and started training.

Neji was glad that TenTen has finally come.

_I can't take these youth crazy people anymore.. they are driving me NUTS! TenTen… She looks funny, yet, cute.. – Neji._

"OKAY! TenTen's here. Now, for today, we will be talking about communication." said Gai, getting up.

"Communication?" asked Rock Lee.

"Yes," continued Gai, who seemed very please that at least one of his students is interest in what he's talking about.

"You see, communication within the team members is very important. Sure, we can communicate each other by talking, but what if we are capture and we need to talk to each other without the enemy knowing what we are talking about? Therefore, we need a type of secret communication."

_Ok... this is interesting. A secret communication, huh? – _Both TenTen and Neji

"Nice! But... What kind of secret communication, Gai-sensei?' asked Rock Lee.

"That's for you to create, Lee. We will have at least two kind of secret communication. One with moving our feet or hands and the other one by making sound so that if we are totally tied up, we can make sound," explained Gai.

The three team members nodded thoughtfully.

"Neji, check if there's anyone around here," ordered Gai.

"Already have. There's no one"

_The same old Neji.. Haven't change a bit. Why can't he for once pretend that he hasn't done something? – Gai_

"Alrighty, then. We'll practice the tapping feet today," said Gai.

And, so, they started their secret communication.

It was really hard at first, even for Neji, but soon, they all get it after a lot of practice.

Once, they even have to train against each other in pairs - Neji + TenTen vs. Rock Lee + Gai – without talking to each other.

**_After they all have perfected the tapping feet_**

"Good job, Team!" Gai flashed a good man post.

"What now, Gai-sensei?" asked Rock Lee.

"Nowww..." Gai thought for a moment, "Create your own secret communication with your training partner."

"So, how about like a face-expression communication?"

"Hnn"

**_Silence_**

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

*Ten rolls her eyes*

"Any ideas, genius?"

"Oh. " _Oh, shoot I haven't thought of any. _ "I like your face-expression idea. Let's go with it."

_That jerk. He didn't thought of any and just used my idea. _

"Alrighty, then. Let's get started," said TenTen in a fake enthusiastic voice.

And, so, they started their "secret" communication. Both of them had a lot of fun. Even the cold-hearted Neji thought that it was.

_--End—_

"Oh, so that's how you guys got the secret communication…" said Nathan.

"Yep. Now, go back to bed. I think your dad wants to rest," said TenTen, giving both her children a kiss.

"Okie. Good Night, Mommy and Daddy! Get well soon, dad," said little Tera, getting out of her parent's room, dragging her toy Panda with her.

After a while, Tera came back in, "Nathan?? Can you please come with me? I'm scared."

Nathan groaned, but the parents could tell that it was a fake groan.

"Fine. Good Night, mom and dad. Get well soon, dad. I still want to practice with you," said Nathan, jumping out of the bed.

"Sure, kid. Sweet dreams," said Neji.

_Finally. Some private time with TenTen. _–Neji

Nathan left the room, holding his little sister's hand. TenTen smiled proudly.

_Nathan's really a good brother. Deep inside, I know he really loves his sister. He just doesn't want to show it. Just like his father _– TenTen.

* * *

**A/N: Decided not to end the chapter with Neji and TenTen. I think it's kinda boring to have the same ending over and over again. How many chapters do you think I should have? Over 10 or 20? Oh and tell me if the story is getting boring. I'll try to change it. Thanks! **


	6. Sneaky Neji

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. ****This chapter will be long to make up for the late update. Like I promised, this chapter's going to be mainly on Neji's POV. It's my first time writing from a guy's POV, so, forgive me it isn't good. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Very First Time**

"Daddy, when will mommy be back?" asked Tera with her cute little toddler voice.

"Probably tomorrow. Or the night after. Your aunt Hinata doesn't want to be alone," said Neji, who obviously doesn't like that TenTen wasn't beside him.

_Why does TenTen have to go? There's Sakura and Ino to look after Hinata. It's no big deal. She's just giving birth! _

"What are you telling us today?" asked Nathan, "Can you tell us something different? What mom has told us are all about friends and stuffs."

"What do you want to know?"

"Something romantic!" suggested little Tera.

_Woahh…. Didn't know my children would be this romantic! Good, Good! Just make sure TenTen doesn't know this. I'll probably turn into a pin cushion._

"Ok, then. I'll tell you about my first date," said Neji, "Just make sure you don't accidentally tell your mom."

"We promise, dad!" said Nathan, suddenly looking very happy.

XXXXXXXX

"GO, NEJI! GO NEJI! GO NEJI! GOOOOOO! Ask her before it's tooo late!" encouraged Naruto.

"Naruto, don't shout. I can hear you perfectly," said Neji.

"You really should hurry. She'll be here any minute!" said Lee.

_Thanks a lot, Lee. That just makes me more nervous._

"Now, just chill. Don't make this more troublesome then it is. Just go to her, make sure she's in a good mood and ask her," said (you've guessed it) Shikamaru.

Neji raised his eyebrows. Shikamaru groaned.

"It's not that difficult. When I asked Ino, she was kinda silent and had this horror-struck face. I braced myself for a punch, but she squealed. Oh, and talking about squealing, be careful when that comes. It's totally annoying. Back to the story. She squealed and hugged me, saying 'yes yes yes! I never thought you'd ask me!'"

"That easy? I don't think TenTen is like Ino, Shikamaru," said Neji.

_That stupid Nara. I don't know why they call him a genius. I need to know how to ask her. Not what happened to him! Why can't he get that????!!!_

"Well, at my time. I just went to Hinata after the training and asked if she was free on Saturday. She said she was. So, I just asked her if she wants to go out with me," said Kiba. (A/N: surprised?? I'll explain everything later!)

"Easy for you. It's Hinata! Of course she'll say yes. Since she is all shy and timid," said Neji.

_Wow.. how come my cousin got hooked up first? Kiba's a lucky dude!_

"Everyone HIDE! TenTen's coming! Quick quick!" warned Naruto. Then addressing to Neji, "Good luck, Neji! Be confident. I'm sure she likes you too. She might not give you the answer instantly, but don't worry too much!"

"Just. Go," said Neji.

"Hi, Neji! Sorry I'm late. Forgot to set the clock," smiled TenTen sheepishly.

_I better start treating her right._

"It's alright," said Neji.

TenTen was totally surprised. She instantly come to his side and put her palm on Neji's forehead.

"Are you sick??"

"I'm perfectly fine," replied Neji, slightly embarrassed, "Let's start training."

"Oh-kay," said TenTen jumping out of Neji's view.

They trained and TenTen nearly won the spar. Neji couldn't concentrate well. He was wondering if all this was a bad idea.

_Shall I ask her?? Maybe she'll just kill me there. Is it better to be just friends? For once, I'm out of idea. The Hyuuga Genius! No way! I'm asking her! No chicken out! _

After training, Neji walked TenTen home. The sun was setting already. The villagers were putting up the lights and setting up stores.

"Oh, there's a lantern festival tonight! It's going to be beautiful!" said TenTen in a day dreamy voice.

_Really?? Hnn… Guess god is on my side today. I think I'll just ask her now. Woah!! When did I get this brave?_

"TenTen?"

"Yep?"

"Are you going out with anyone tonight for the festival?"

"Nope! Why?"

"You wanna go with me?"

"To the festival?"

"Err…. Yeah?"

TenTen looked confused with his answer.

_Don't turn me down, TenTen. Don't you dare! Don't ask any more question too. I'm already turning jelly!_

"Sure! I'll go with you. Pick me up at 7," TenTen said entering her house, "See ya!"

"Hnn. Don't be late," said Neji.

"Don't worry! Why would I be late?? I'll lose all the prizes!" TenTen's voice came from behind the doors.

_What?! All she cares about is the prizes?? Doesn't she realized that I've just ask her out?_

Neji turned to leave. He was wondering if he should give anything to TenTen.

_But what does she like?_

When he arrived to the mansion, he saw Hinata coming out of her room.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Neji-nei-san?"

"Umm… I've asked TenTen out for the festival tonight. I was wondering what I should get her."

Hinata smiled, "You could get her flowers."

"Flowers?? I don't think she's that type of girl who like flowers. She seems to like…. Kunais."

"Well, you definitely can't give a kunai at your first date, can you? That's not good luck."

"You are as superstitious as ever, Hinata."

"Yep. Anyway, enough about me. TenTen's more important. Hmmm….. you are right. Ten's not the flowery kind of girl… Maybe you can get her a.. OH!"

_**Silence………**_

"Hinata?"

"I'm not telling what you should get her. I'll let you think by yourself, nei-san. Remember everyone said that Ten's a Chinese-like girl. You are the genius, after all. Think it yourself."

"Huh?! But but…" began Neji, but Hinata's left with a mysterious smile on her face.

_What was all that about?! Sure, I'm the Hyuuga genius, but I don't know anything about girls! TenTen… TenTen… All I know is that she likes kunai and battling thing… But like Hinata said, it's not really good to give a kunai as a present._

"Neji-nei-san?" came Hanabi's voice, "have you seen my toy?"

"Toy? Toy? OH! TOY! Of course! Thank you, Hanabi! You're a genius!" said Neji and run out of the mansion, leaving poor Hanabi confused.

(A/N: I'm not telling what Neji did after he went outside. That's for later! *grin* )

_Phew! I'm done with the present! Well, nobody call me a genius for nothing! _

Neji put the present on his bed and looked at it proudly. His eye moved to the clock on the bed stand, which shows 5:30.

_6:00?! 6?! Ughhhhh!!!!!!!!! I need to get ready!!_

_**Chill, dude. Everything'll be fine.**_

_What do __**you **__know?! You're part of me too, Second inner-self!_

_**Whatever happened to the "cool, calm" Hyuuga Neji?**_

_Shut up! _

Neji rushed to his closet and saw that there was a brand new tux hanging among the other white clothes. There was a small note, which said:

_**Do not destroy this tux. Give it back to me tomorrow. – Hiashi**_

_Wow… Woops! Another note?_

_**P.S Good luck with TenTen. I want a good niece-in-law!**_

_Hinata. *sigh* wonder what she said. Oh, well. Better get ready. _

(A/N: Since I'm a girl.. I'll just pass Neji changing clothes.)

XXXXXXX

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Coming!" TenTen voice came through the door.

_Typical TenTen. What is this weird feeling?_

_**You're nervous. **_

_Huh? What? Me, nervous?? Ha Ha.. very funny!_

The door suddenly opened and Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was TenTen, dressed in a black flowing gown. She had a small white coat on, probably use to cover her shoulder. She hasn't done much to her face or her hair. Neji likes it. He doesn't like all the make-up. It makes the girl look so fake.

"Wow," was all Neji could say.

"Likewise," replied TenTen with a strong voice, but she was slightly blushing.

"I knew you wouldn't like flower and vases always break after a day with you. So, I decided to get you this," said Neji, handing over a really really cute Panda toy.

TenTen smiled, "You knew me too well, Hyuuga Neji."

"Open the box the panda's holding."

TenTen doesn't need telling twice. She opened the box lid and found a shiny kunai. She took out the kunai and examined it. Her smiled widened.

"Thank you. It's from my favorite shop," said TenTen.

She went inside her house to put the toy away. Neji was feeling extremely proud of himself. He really want the date to be unique and it seemed to come true.

_Which boy has ever given a knife on his first date?? God, I'm good!_

"Let's go, Neji. Or we'll be late," said TenTen.

She put her arms around Neji's. This action totally caught Neji off guard, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to purpose me or not?"

_What?! That was so straight forward! How does she know that I was planning to purpose her today?? Since she's so smart, I'm going to do it later._

Neji smirked, "Don't be too proud of yourself, TenTen."

TenTen looked taken back. She tried to pull her hand back, but Neji pulled her toward the festival.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that TenTen???" yelled Ino.

_*groan* Oh, great. Here come the big-mouth Ino with of course, the Nara. - Neji_

Shikamaru smiled as if to say "Well done"

"Ino, don't shout! It's no big deal!" said TenTen, blushing.

"TenTen! Oh my god! Is it really you?? I can't believe you actually wear dress!" Sakura's voice came from behind.

_Seriously, Sakura? It's no big deal! It's just a dress! – TenTen._

She was with Naruto, who also seemed to be as surprised as his girlfriend.

"Congrats, Neji! You'd finally found a girlfriend!" said Naruto, who obviously was trying to control his voice. Neji just give a small nod. TenTen was totally surprised by his reaction, but she didn't say anything.

"TenTen-chan, Neji nei-san!" Hinata appeared with Kiba.

_Oh, great. Here come Hinata. Hope she won't embarrass me. – Neji._

"Hello, Hinata! Wow.. I guess all of us are here," said TenTen, surprised. She didn't notice Hinata gave a small wink to her cousin.

"Let's just move on. Before all the prizes run out," said Neji.

"Yeah, let's give out brand new couples some privacy," said Shikamaru, pulling Ino away.

_Finally! Someone's brain is finally working! – Neji._

After many "Bye"s and "Good Luck"s and "Congrats"s Neji and TenTen were finally alone. They looked around the festival. TenTen won many prizes, and Neji had to carry them.

_No wonder everyone call her the weapon mistress. Her accuracy is perfect. But I'm definitely not enjoying this part of the date. _(A/N: he meant the carrying toys part) _but it's worth to see TenTen smile. – Neji._

_No wonder everyone like having boyfriends! They are excellent at carrying stuffs! – TenTen._

"I'm tired!" announced TenTen after claiming her 10th prize. She decided to carry the prize herself since Neji wasn't really free.

_Finally! I thought she would never finish! – Neji. _

"Let's put these things at your house first," said Neji.

"Yeah, good idea."

XXXXXXXX

_**At TenTen's house……**_

Neji dropped all the prizes on the couch.

"Wow.. I didn't know I got this much!" said TenTen as she looked at the piles of things on the couch.

"Too bad you didn't get anything from the festival. Do you want to go back, Neji?" asked TenTen kindly.

"We don't need to go back to get my prize. It's already inside."

"But there's no shop here, genius."

"Who said that it was a thing?"

"It's not?"

"No. It isn't."

"Then?"

_God… this is harder than I thought.. How can I say those word?? _

_**Just do it.**_

_But.. I'm… I'm…._

_**You're??? You're scared, admit it!**_

_I'm not! _

_**Then, what are you waiting for, O-mighty-and-courage Neji?**_

"Earth to Neji! Do you copy??"

"TenTen. I…"

"You?"

"I…"

"You what? Want to use the bathroom?"

"No! I…"

"Neji, I know you can say 'I'. that's why you are a genius, remember?? Just get to the point. If you want to use the bathroom. It's just---"

"I love you"

"---at the end of the corridor."

TenTen blinked. _Did I heard wrong or did he just purposed me?_

"You WHAT?!"

Neji gulped. _It's not time to chicken out. Just do it!_

"I love you, TenTen."

Neji watched as TenTen's face change from shock to surprise to nothing to amuse.

"Let's go to the hill top," TenTen said, walking toward the door and jumping out of view.

"What?! You're not going to give me an answer?" Neji called as he followed the girl.

XXXX

TenTen sat on the soft grass and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful."

True, the stars were twinkling around the full moon.

"Not as beautiful as you are," said Neji, joining TenTen.

Silence took place as the ninjas watch the sky. Every now and then, Neji would look at TenTen from the corner of his eyes.

"I know you are looking, Neji."

"I-i-I wasn't looking at you!" said Neji, slightly embarrassed.

TenTen smiled and lean on Neji's shoulder. Neji jumped slightly at her sudden reaction, but he put his arm around her waist. The next thing TenTen said make Neji's heart soar.

"I love you too"

_**--End--**_

"Huh?! That's all?" exclaimed Nathan.

"I'm not telling you everything! The other parts are private!" replied Neji.

"Wow.. that was so nice, daddy!" little Tera complimented.

Neji smiled and plant a kiss on Tera's forehead, "You'd better go to sleep, little Tera. It's getting late. The story was longer than usual"

"And better," added Nathan.

Neji ruffled Nathan's hair, "Don't think about those stuffs now, Nathan. Concentrate on your lesson. The time at academy is very important. Those are all the basic ninja skills. You cannot miss them."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Now, good night!" said Neji, switching off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?? I really do hope you guys enjoy it. I sorta turn the pairing around. Since Sasuke isn't back at Konoha, I just think it's weird to have him in the story. **

**Here are the pairings: Hinata & Kiba, Sakura & Naruto, Shikamaru & Ino, and of course, NEJI & TENTEN! (Always and forever!!!!!!!! Yayyy!)**

**So, that's that. Any ideas for the next chapter?? Maybe the time when Neji purposed TenTen (to marry) or??? Please Review and send me some ideas!!! Thanks! **


	7. At last!

**Chapter 7  
At last!**

Neji quickly closed his eye when the door opened. TenTen's footsteps were barely audible.

_A very good sign… she must think that I'm asleep! _-Neji

"I know you're awake, Neji," TenTen said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

_Uh oh... I'll just keep pretending.. _–Neji

Then, silence took over. Both of them didn't budge a bit.

"Hmm... Guess he's really asleep," TenTen sighed, "Too bad.. I have something to discuss with him…"

Neji got up suddenly as if he was electrocuted.

"Why? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Got cha!" said Ten, grinning playfully.

Neji frowned, "Don't scare me like that again."

"You were always bad at acting. That's one thing my prodigy can never get his hand on," TenTen teased as she changed into her night gown.

"Whatever. At least I'm better at acting than you are at cooking!" Neji retorted lightly.

Neji suddenly felt a very dangerous aura coming from his wife.

"Fine. If my cooking's that bad, why don't you start taking care of it tomorrow?" TenTen said coldly.

"I was just joking! Don't be upset!"

Neji pulled his wife towards him, but she slapped his hand away. Neji smiled. He always loves it whenever TenTen's mad. She just has that cute little angry face.

"I know you can't resist this!" The father of two exclaimed as he started tickling his wife.

Soon, the couple was rolling all over the bed, laughing and tickling each other.

"Remember when you purposed?" TenTen suddenly asked.

"Imm hmm."

"You were really scared."

"No, I wasn't!"

TenTen gave a small yawn.

Neji smiled, "you're tired."

The weapon mistress snuggled more into her husband and quickly fall asleep.

_I will never forget the day you promised to share your life with me. _–Neji

So, the play back began…

"TenTen, you look fabulous! Just go already! You know Neji hates waiting!" said Ino.

"I don't see how TenTen looks fabulous. For me, she's still the same. Same clothing, same hairstyle, same face," Naruto said.

Ino gave Naruto a very dirty look.

"Whattt? I'm just telling the tru- " Before Naruto could finished, Sakura dragged him away.

"Anyway.." Ino said. The doorbell chimed.

"Ooh! Neji's here! Quick everyone, HIDE!" Rock Lee yelled.

"W-wait!" TenTen said, but everyone ignored her. She sighed and opened the door. Neji was there, looking... well, like his usual self.

"Hey. Come in." TenTen stepped back, pushing the door wider.

"Hmm…" Neji frowned, "it's okay. Let's go outside. Somewhere, more private"

"Alright. Much better that way."

TenTen quickly stepped out and locked the door, knowing very well that her friends are still inside.

"Let's go before they see where we're going" TenTen said, "I've locked all the windows and the keys are with me."

Neji laughed. The couple has been dating for over a year now. So, it's no surprise that they know what another is thinking.

"Let's go to our training ground," Neji said, as he jumped onto a roof.

"Okay," TenTen followed him.

She doesn't mind where they have their date, because it always ended really well one way or another.

That's one of the many things Neji loves about TenTen. She never complains, but when she does… man, it's the most annoying thing in the world!

"So, we're here!" TenTen said, sitting lightly on a tree branch.

"Who said we're stopping?"

"Eh?" TenTen said, confused. "This IS the training ground."

Neji ignored her question and kept going. TenTen sighed as she followed him.

_Geez.. some boyfriend I have. I wonder why I ever felt in love with him at the first place.. _–TenTen

They finally stopped at a waterfall, which was located deep inside the training ground. Hardly anyone comes here.

"It's been a while since we've last been here," TenTen said, her expression unreadable.

"I came here yesterday."

"WHAT? You did? And you didn't even tell me! Hmph!"

Neji smiled and gestured his girlfriend to come towards the waterfall.

"Do you remember this place?" Neji asked.

"Of course! This is where we trained to walk on water! It was possibly the worst day of my life. I got wet AND humiliated," TenTen said, shooting Neji a dirty look.

_-_- It wasn't the answer I was looking for. She can be really dumb at time. And I was thinking of purposing her! Now the mood's gone. _–Neji

"Anything else?" the boy asked.

"Hmm…. OH YEAH! I remember pushing you into the water!" TenTen laughed, "It was so fun! I must say, you look better when you're pissed AND surprised at the same time, Neji!"

By this time, Neji's inner self was punching a wall.

"Any more?"

TenTen screwed her eyes, thinking really hard. Her boyfriend waited, finger crossed.

"Nope."

Neji felt like a thousand boulder crashed onto him. He gave a long sigh. TenTen suddenly twitched and gasped like someone was in her.

"It's not good to sigh. You'll have a shorter life, Neji-_kun_."

_Kun. _Neji twitched. _Since when did she started using that suffix... Hmm.. NEVER. _

"Ino, go away. Leave us alone."

"Ino? I'm TenTen, Neji! T-E-N-T-E-N. Do you like Ino? Because if you do, you better break up with one of us!" TenTen teased, pretending to be mad.

Neji shot two shurikens towards a tree, right about a line of bushes, "I know you're there. Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru"

All of them came out. Shikamaru was supporting an unconscious Ino.

Neji rolled his eyes. _Just as I thought. Ino is in TenTen's body._ -Neji

"What do you plan to do anyway, Neji? Bringing TenTen here…," Ino-TenTen said.

"Not your business" Neji replied, becoming more impatient by each passing second.

"You plan to purpose her, right?" Shikamaru said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Neji didn't reply.

"Ooohh! So you do plan to purpose TenTen!" Ino-TenTen squealed in delight.

Neji turned around, his eyes narrowed. Everyone gulped. Hinata hid behind Kiba.

"Kiba-kun. I think it's better we leave," Hinata said timidly, "we do not want to be around when Neji-nii-san is mad."

"Yeah. Shikamaru, you heard Hinata. Let's leave."

"Finally! This is so troublesome." Shikamaru replied, "Ino, you going?"

Ino, however, was persistent.

"Neji, I'm not leaving until you admit it." Ino-TenTen said.

Neji's eye twitched and he glared at TenTen.

Ino gulped, but she didn't leave. She knew Neji would never hurt her as long as she's in TenTen's body.

"So?" Ino challenged, planting her hands on her hip.

Neji walked towards Shikamaru, grabbing Kiba's water bottle along. He then opened the bottle and prepared to pour water onto Ino's head.

"HYUUGA NEJI! DON'T YOU DARE! I JUST DID MY HAIR!" Ino-TenTen screamed.

Neji grinned evilly and tilted the bottle a little more. TenTen did a release seal and Ino suddenly came to live. Neji quickly caught TenTen before she fall.

"Huh? What happened?" TenTen moaned, rubbing her head.

"Ino? Shikamaru? What are you guys doing here?" TenTen asked, still leaning against her boyfriend, "Wait. Are you following us?"

"Err... No?" Ino replied, trying to avoid TenTen's eyes.

TenTen folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. Ino tugged Shikamaru and quickly jumped onto a tree.

"Gotta go! We have to meet Chouji!" Ino waved goodbye.

Neji smirked and yelled "Ino? Yes, I am."

Ino looked back and winked. Shikamaru gave him a thumb up. TenTen eyed suspiciously at Neji.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me."

"Hn..."

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Neji didn't answer, but instead jumped onto the top of the waterfall. TenTen frowned and followed him.

"Neji? Where are you?" TenTen shouted, looking for Neji.

"You better show up or I'll leave, Neji! Where ar-... Wow... It's so beautiful!" TenTen whispered as she stared at the breath taking sunset.

TenTen could see the whole of Konoha. The rock she was standing on was smoothed by the wind. On her left and right side, there were small rose bushes. The place was just incredible.

_How did Neji find this beautiful place? _-TenTen

"TenTen?" Neji's voice came out of nowhere.

_Speaking of the devil... _-TenTen

"Neji? Come here. It's soo amazing!" TenTen said softly, without taking her gaze off the scene.

A soft breeze came and TenTen took a deep refreshing breath. She even forgot she was mad at Neji.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, followed by a soft kiss on her neck. TenTen, her eyes still closed, smiled and pulled Neji to her front.

"TenTen?" Neji said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. So much..."

"Eh? Why so lovey-dovey suddenly?" TenTen asked innocently as her eyes fluttered open.

TenTen was indeed shocked to see Neji on his one knee.

_**TenTen's POV**_

My heart skipped a beat when I opened my eye to see my boyfriend down on his one knee. His face was shaded because he was giving his back to the sunset, but he seems to be emitting light from his back.

I stared at him, blood rising to my cheek. I could hear my heart beat pounding so hard that I thought it might burst through the ribs. For once in my life, I was speechless. I didn't know what to do, so, I just stared deep into his eyes.

_**Neji's POV**_

I chose this place and time because TenTen loves nature and isolated areas. This place was where we had our first date and I never told TenTen where it is until now. This place was fated to be our landmark. I took a deep breath.

I got down on one knee. TenTen still had her eyes closed. It's better that way.

She was facing the sunset. I could see every little detail of her beautiful face; from the smooth forehead to her long eyelashes to her rosy lips. I fought the urge to kiss her.

She had her hair tied up in two Chinese buns like always. The soft breeze lifted her front hair. The sunset gave her face a mysterious glow.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her.

"TenTen?" my voice came out barely audible.

My heart was beating so fast. Several thoughts rushed through my head. What if she rejected me? What if she get angry? I shook my head. Whatever happens, happens.

"Hmm?"

"I love you... So much..."

My girlfriend, ah... I beamed with pride whenever I say that, opened her eyes and said "Eh? Why so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?"

I smiled. Typical TenTen. That's why I love her. She's unique. She can be so naive. She believes that females are as strong as males. She cries for the silliest things like when someone died in a movie. But she is so strong and courageous. She stands for her friends no matter what. She can't cook, but her foods are all delicious to me. She sees people in a way no one can. She is TenTen. She is my girlfriend. And my wife-to-be.

I pulled out the ring box. Inside was my mother's ring. I had a whole speech prepared like how much I love her and how she was the world to me, but those words seem useless now.

By staring deep into her brown eyes, I believed that what I wanted to say has already been said. Except for four words.

"TenTen, Will you marry me?"

The silence was unbearable even though it was just two seconds.

"Neji... I..."

Oh no... This was it... Say good bye to the woman I love forever. I felt like the whole world was dark.

Then, TenTen smiled, bringing back light.

"Yes, I will."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe my ears. SHE SAID YES! I put the ring into her fingers. It fitted perfectly.

I got up and hugged her tight and spun her around. She laughed and gave me a deep meaningful kiss.

From now on, I am Hyuuga Neji, husband of HYUUGA TenTen.

_**TenTen's POV**_

OH BUDDHA! OH BUDDHA! OH BUDDHA! My head was screaming, and my heart was pounding.

I thought I would faint but when I stared into his lavender eyes, I got all my strength back. It had always been like this. Whenever I feel hopeless or panic, all it took to heal me was him.

He was without doubt special. I have never loved any boys before. He can be so cold and heartless and arrogant. He can be so stupid for a prodigy. He is a bully. Yet I trust him. I gave him the power to destroy me, but I trust that he won't. He is the only one who can tolerate my cooking. He is the biggest jerk in the world. But he is my jerk. He is Neji. He is my boyfriend. And my husband-to-be.

"I love you... So much..."

By looking into his eyes, I believe those four words. We hardly ever say "I love you" to each other. This is probably the second time. I never thought they were indeed simple, but powerful.

"TenTen, Will you marry me?" Neji said, holding out the ring.

I didn't know what to say.

"Neji... I..."

I was hesitating! My mouth wasn't working anymore. I guess somewhere inside of me, I knew this was too good to be true.

Then I saw his face; the face I could never read. There was panic and fear. It was then that I knew he was my soul mate. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I smiled when I was finally sure.

"Yes, I will," I answered.

He slipped the ring into my finger then got up. He hugged me like he never had. Then spun me around. I feel laughed and kissed him.

From now on, I'm HYUUGA TenTen.

**A/N: How was it? I know it's kinda long. I just don't know when to stop. This is my first time writing a romance, so, I had to put on romantic music to put me into the mood. :D :D Please review! I would really appreciate it if you could give me ideas for the next chapter. Thanks! And again, please review!**


	8. The Mark

Summary: Neji and TenTen are married and they have two children. Every night the parents tell their children a little bit about their past as bedtime stories. So far, they have told them how they first meet, how they were teamed, their secret language, what amazing friends they have and their first date. The last chapter was about how Neji purposed to TenTen. That one was more of a flashback because TenTen thinks that it's inappropriate to tell young kids about such things.

**Chapter 8 – The mark**

It was night time again and the two young Hyugas were getting on their beds.

"Mommy?" Tera called out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell us about your wedding day?"

"Umm..." TenTen glanced at Neji, "i'll tell you when the time's right, love."

"TenTen? A word?" Neji said.

TenTen followed Neji out of the room.

"Why not just tell them about it? You know they won't listen till the end. Nathan's pretty tired from the academy and Tera will fell asleep soon."

"But..."

"Cut them some slack. Nathan's 12 years old and Tera's 9. They're old enough. You can't restrict them forever!"

TenTen bit her lip and looked away.

"Fine..."

The parents went back to the room to find their children fast asleep. Both of them smiled and quietly went back to their room.

"Haha... I guess you were right, Neji." TenTen said changing into her night grown, "Kids are unpredictable!"

"I'm a genius for a reason."

TenTen smiled, "The wedding was one of the most amazing days of my life. It was like a mark."

"Hey, why don't you tell ME the story instead?"

"Eh? Why me? You were the one who's excited to tell the story!"

"Fine... We'll both tell each other our stories."

"TenTen! Try this one on!" Ino yelled.

"Do I have to? I thought we settled with the white one!" TenTen whined.

"You can but this dress is just soooooooooo cute!" Ino replied, tossing the dress to TenTen.

"I don't need it. Besides, I'll be just wearing my kimono! And Hinata said it's better if it's white or blue or purple. It's like a signature colour for the Hyuuga."

"I know. These are what you will have to wear during the wedding reception."

After hours and hours of much tossing and arguing, the girls finally agreed on a white with a hint of pale blue swirls kimono. It has flowers and leaf patterns. Flowers represent feminism and leaf represents the village.

To TenTen's pleasure, she only had to wear one kimono for the entire wedding reception.

TenTen quickly went back home after asking a tailor to sewn a small panda and yin-yang picture on the shoulder part of the kimono.

_Panda represents me and Yin-Yang for Neji. _–TenTen

TenTen still could not believe that she was having a wedding in three days. Hinata had taken care of the Shinto ceremony and Ino and Sakura had taken care of the wedding reception. As a bride, all she had to do was buy a kimono and dresses for the wedding reception, listen to how the ceremony will be held and pray she would not make a fool of herself.

Who's the groom? It's Neji. The Neji she's been friends with for half of her life. The one she never thought would be her husband. It's true what they say – you never know what could happen?

_Everything must be perfect. _–TenTen

With that thought, TenTen drifted off to sleep.

TenTen suddenly woke up to find herself lying in a dark damp room, her hands tied and mouth stuffed with a cloth. The door opened with a loud creek.

TenTen watched quietly as the man pulled out the cloth and turned on the lamp. The man had a rectangular face with scars on both of his cheeks.

"Don't think of untying the ropes. It's a special string made out of chakra," he said with a deep voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well... You're just unlucky that you happened to be the bride of Hyuuga Neji. You see, he should be marrying my sister."

"What?" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yes, my sister was madly in love with him and she was so nice to him. And what did he give him return? He rejected her and went back to Konoha."

"You're making this up. I don't even see your sister!"

"My sister was heartbroken. She wouldn't eat or sleep. Then a month later, she killed herself. Right here, in this room. From that day onwards I swore to get my revenge. I will kill whoever Hyuuga Neji loves. I will make him feel the way my sister felt."

"You're crazy. If you hurt Neji, I'm going to hurt YOU."

"You're not in the state to threaten me, TenTen."

Suddenly the front door burst open and Neji was there, holding his palm out.

"Looks like your prince is here," the man said and he walked out, closing the door behind.

"LET ME OUT!" TenTen yelled.

Suddenly the wooden wall behind TenTen broke. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were there. Sakura, of course, had punched the wall open. She quickly went by TenTen and ripped open the ropes with her inhumane strength.

As soon as TenTen was free, she grabbed her scroll from Hinata and rushed out of the door. Neji suddenly crashed into her.

"Neji? Are you okay?"

"TenTen? Thank god! Let's get out of here!" Neji said, grabbing TenTen tightly while giving a slight nod to Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Then in a poof! They were in the forest with the girls beside them.

"Let's go!" Sakura yelled as they all went back to Konoha.

"TenTen? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Neji asked once they were safely back in Hyuuga mansion.

"I'm fine. Sakura's already healed my hands. Are YOU okay?" TenTen replied, rubbing her wrist.

"oh, he'll be fine. The wedding's starting in 3 hours! It's already six in the morning!" Ino yelled, panicking, "You should get ready. The Shinto ceremony's starting at 8, right?"

"Ye-"

"Then we don't have time! Neji, go go go change. We'll take care of TenTen."

"TenTen! Stay STILL!" Ino scolded.

"But the makeup feels so uncomfortable. I don't need to look nice. The relatives are only going to be there!" TenTen whined.

"No is no. You trust us with this, Ten. We know about these stuffs." Sakura lectured her, while brushing dust off TenTen's white kimono.

"TenTen, it's time!" Hinata said from the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'll be out in a sec!"

"And there!" Ino said, "You look fabulous. Good luck, TenTen!"

"Good luck, TenTen!" Sakura said, hugging TenTen very lightly.

TenTen staggered out of the room with her friend's help.

"Now remember, just walk lightly. You don't want to tear this kimono. It's an ancient heirloom of Hyuuga. And one you are there, hold on Neji-nii-san's hand and wait at the place while you are being purified and then drink sake and Neji will say a few words. Then you can walk over to the next building where the kami is and I'll be there to guide you. So, you don't need to worry, okay? And after both of you do the symbolic offering, the ceremony will be over. Simple and easy," Hinata revised the plan as they reached Neji.

Neji was dressed in a typical black, white and gray. He had his usual calm, expressionless face.

"Wish me luck!" TenTen whispered and squeezed Hinata's hand before taking Neji's.

"You'll be fine!" Hinata said as she quickly walked into the room.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

"I guess so..." TenTen whispered nervously.

"You look amazing," Neji whispered as the couple walked into the room. "Like you always do"

"Are you kidding? I look like a white freak!"

"We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony..." the priest started and blessed TenTen and Neji.

All the while, TenTen's heart was pounding so hard and every time her hand trembled, Neji squeezed it ever so lightly, and patted her hand. This calmed her a lot.

After they drank sake, it was time for Neji to finally express his love for TenTen to his whole family.

"TenTen had been my friend every since the beginning. I have never met such an amazing lady before. She is the only one who sticks with me through everything, even when I was an arrogant jerk. She is always there to cheer me up, to protect me even if it meant putting her life on the line. I want to do all the same things back to her. To be a shoulder she can cry and rely on and a mountain that will protect her no matter what. I just love her," Neji said, looking straight his lavender eyes staring into her chocolate eyes.

Everyone cheered and after a successful offering to the kami, TenTen was officially _**Hyuuga**_ TenTen.

"Everything's so far so good!" TenTen said cheerfully to her girlfriends.

"Yeah! We did it, girls! TenTen's married!" Sakura said, excited.

"We sure did!" Ino agreed and the girls hugged.

"Wait, there's still the wedding dinner reception!" Hinata interrupted.

Once more the struggle between TenTen, Ino and makeup begins.

Sakura and Hinata helped TenTen put on her beautiful kimono. After a makeup session with Ino, TenTen looked beyond amazing.

When TenTen went to Neji, he nearly freaked out.

"Oh wow... You look... wow..." Neji complimented a very loving expression on his face.

TenTen blushed, "Neji. Stop it. You're making me embarrassed!"

"Sorry sorry" Neji looked away sheepishly.

"Everyone? I'm very glad to introduce to Hyuuga Neji and his lovely wife, HYUUGA TenTen!" Ino talked into the microphone.

Everyone clapped as the newlywed couple walked into the hall.

"Congratulations, Neji, TenTen!" Tsunade came over. "Oh and it's a great idea that you chose this place. There's a gambling hall upstairs!"

"You should thank Sakura. She chose this place." TenTen replied, making a mental note to thank Sakura later.

"Congratulations, NejiTen!" Gai-sensei and RockLee were next.

Gai-sensei had tears in his eyes, "I cannot believe two of my pupils are married! This is just soooo youthful and beautiful!"

"TenTen?" RockLee said loudly, "You should say something to the whole crowd!"

"Eh?" TenTen replied, confused, "No way!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said through the microphone, "Everyone, TenTen has a few words to say!"

"I don't!" TenTen tried to refused, but she was pushed onto the stage by Naruto.

TenTen found Neji's eyes and she said "Neji? Ever since I was a young girl, I never believed in love. I thought it was just a word and all it does is bring pain and it breaks the friendship between two people. I thought every couples mostly ended up in tears and pains. But you make me see it in a whole new way. You showed me that it was us and we're different. You opened up a new life to me. Something that was beyond my reach. You are my very first boyfriend and now you are my husband. I want to be end my life with you too. Thank you, Neji, for letting me be HYUUGA TenTen."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and the other Konoha 11 were awed. They never knew TenTen could be that romantic.

Neji was instantly beside TenTen and they shared a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the hall shook violently and a ninja broke through the window and landed in front of the couple.

"HYUUGA NEJI! TENTEN! I'M BACK!" the man who kidnapped TenTen yelled.

TenTen was beyond mad.

"YOU! You never learn your lesson, do you?" TenTen said.

Everyone standing near TenTen walked away because they sense a very frightening aura coming from her even Neji flinched.

"It's my wedding and I don't plan it to be ruined twice," TenTen said as she glared at the man.

TenTen mustered all her force and punched the man in the stomach. He lingered at the punch for a while before flying across the hall.

Tsunade ordered two ninjas to take the man away and locked him up.

"Wow, TenTen! That was one powerful punch! It could have been as powerful as mine!" Sakura said, smiling nervously.

"Really? I was just really mad. It's my wedding! Today is like a mark. A mark that shows it's a new beginning. Start of something new. Anyway, let's continue with the party," TenTen said casually as she walked away.

"Neji... You have really got to be careful now. You don't want to make her angry. You might die!" Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry. She's Hyuuga TenTen."

**A/N: The plot's kinda lame, I know. But I don't want to have the same type over and over again. The same old romance with a wedding going very well with no disturbance. I just wanted a unique chapter for this story. Please REVIEW! And like always, new ideas are always welcome!**


	9. One

**Chapter 9 – One**

"So, what do you want to know tonight?" TenTen asked, stroking Tera's hair.

"How about the time I was born?" Nathan asked from his bed.

TenTen and Neji looked at each other.

"Umm…" TenTen looked anxious.

"Sure, why not?" Neji decided for both of them.

XXXXXX

It was a year later that TenTen started having morning sickness and a sudden craving for meat. At first she thought it was just something bad she ate, but after a week, she became worried.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were returning to Konoha after a successful mission.

"Hey Sakura?" TenTen asked while they were resting.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… I've been having these weird morning sickness and I was wondering if you could check it out."

"Morning sickness?" Sakura asked, her eyes suddenly shining, "How long?"

"About a week or so."

"Let me check," Sakura said, reaching for TenTen's pulse and examining her, "I'm not really sure, but looks like you're pregnant."

"ohh… I see… I'm just.. WHAT?" TenTen suddenly yelled. This captured Ino's and Hinata's attention.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, looking suspicious.

"It's nothing," TenTen replied, still shocked.

"It's something. You got that weird big eyes," Hinata said.

Sakura, still smiling, said "I think TenTen might be carrying a child.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino yelled and hugged TenTen, "Congratulations!"

"Oh, wow… I'm going to be an aunt!" Hinata said, a big grin on her face.

"Hey, we're not really sure," TenTen replied, trying to get off Ino's bear hug.

TenTen couldn't tell how she feels. She was shocked, of course, but still very excited.

"Let's hurry back and let Tsunade-sama checked," Sakura told her bestfriends.

They all nodded in agreement.

XXXX

"Well, TenTen. You are pregnant," Tsunade said, "Congratulations!"

"OH MY GODDDDDDDD," Ino squealed, "Congratulations!"

"YES! I'm going to be an aunt!" Hinata yelled and blushed when she realized what she just did.

"Congrats, Ten! You just have to tell the guys now!" Sakura said, hugging TenTen.

TenTen was beyond surprised. Without knowing, she was rubbing her stomach. She just couldn't believe that she and Neji were having a baby.

"Well?" Neji asked as soon as his wife came out.

He couldn't read her expression, making him more nervous. He looked around from one girl to another, but all of them refused to meet his eyes.

"TenTen? Is something wrong?" Neji asked, suddenly very worried.

"Neji…" TenTen began as her eyes finally came up to his, "We're having a child."

Neji was silent as he absorbed the news. He felt the way he did at his first date with TenTen.

"Neji?" TenTen asked.

"YEAH! I'm having a child!" Neji suddenly exclaimed.

He lifted TenTen off the ground and spun her around. Just then all his friends arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Shino said, "We were-

"Never mind that! You guys are always late," Ino cut him off and Shino glared at her, "Guess what? TenTen's carrying Neji's child!"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "That's great!"

"Congratulations, TenTen!"

They were making so much noise that Tsunade kicked them out from the hospital. The ninja 11 went out to celebrate that night.

XXX

"I cannot believe we're having a baby in 3 months time!" Neji said, opening the door for TenTen.

"Yeah… I wonder what it will be," TenTen said, lying down on the couch.

Neji knelt down and gently put his head on TenTen's bulging belly. He closed his eyes while trying to listen to the baby moving. The past four months have been somewhat difficult. TenTen would wake up 1 in the morning suddenly crying without any reasons. The mood swings are very annoying, but a man can't complain. It's nature.

"Neji, love, you can you please stop doing that? You're putting pressure on the baby, who is pushing my bladder," TenTen said, pushing Neji's head away.

Neji watched TenTen heaved herself up; uncertain whether to help her or not. TenTen is very unpredictable nowadays. She could be very sweet and romantic one minute and the next; she could be yelling her head off.

"Could you please help me?" TenTen said, sounding very annoyed, "I'm carrying your baby after all!"

Neji quickly went to his wife's aid. He helped TenTen over to the bathroom and sighed with relief when he didn't get yell at. Almost on cue…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream came from bathroom.

Neji run over to TenTen at lightning speed.

"TenTen!" Neji exclaimed, knocking down the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" TenTen turned around, "What's the matter?"

Neji was shocked with the calm situation, "I thought I heard a scream."

"Oh," TenTen said, checking herself out in the mirror, "I was just practicing my screaming. You know, when the time comes."

Neji sighed, swallowing back his anger. He turned to leave only to be stopped by hands encircling his waist.

"I'm glad you are here with me and worried enough to knock down the door without second thought," TenTen whispered into his back.

Suddenly all his anger melted and he turned around to embrace his wife. In one swift movement, he lifted TenTen in bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

TenTen was already fast asleep by the time he laid her on the bed. He smiled, suddenly feeling very proud. He kissed TenTen and her belly and tucked her in.

_I will protect you two till the very end. No matter what. _- Neji

XXX

"Neji, Neji, NEJI!" TenTen violently shook the sleeping Hyuuga, "Wake upppppp!"

"Huh? Hmm?" Neji said groggily, rubbing his eyes, "Wassa mattah?"

"I'm due in like a week and we still haven't thought of a name!"

"Ten, it's two a.m. Let's discuss about it later," Neji said, turning over to the other side.

"Neeeeee-geeeee," TenTen whined and turned on the lights, "I'm worried sick."

"Ten, please. I promise it will be the first thing we talk about in the morning," Neji soothed, turning off the lights.

"Oh God," TenTen hold her belly, "Neji, I think I just had my first contraction."

"EH?" Neji shot up as if he was electrocuted, "Are you serious?"

"I think so," TenTen said, still clutching her stomach, "Another one."

TenTen bit her lip and squeezed Neji's hands.

"I'll call Sakura," Neji assured her as he quickly changed into his clothes and jumped out of the window.

A contraction later, Sakura and the others were beside TenTen, comforting her. Neji was just as nervous as TenTen. He kept fiddling, making TenTen even more miserable.

"Don't worry too much, Neji. It'll be quite a while before she actually goes on labor," Sakura tried to calm him down, "In the meantime, let's get her over to the hospital."

XXXX

"Okay. You're dilated 10 centimeters now. The others please leave except Neji," Sakura instructed.

"Okay. TenTen, you can do it!" Ino cheered before leaving the room.

"Bring me a healthy niece or nephew!" Hinata joked.

"TenTen, we'll be waiting outside," Chouji told her.

"Yeah and-" Naruto began.

"!" Neji cut him off, with a murderous glare.

Everyone gulped and quickly walked away.

"Okay, TenTen. You ready?" Sakura asked.

"I have to be, don't I?"

Sakura smiled encouragingly, "Alright, start pushing."

TenTen took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can.

"That's it, TenTen. Keep pushing," Sakura instructed.

"I'm sorry, I can't… It's too hard!" TenTen panted.

"Come on, TenTen. You can do it!" Neji encouraged, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, one more big push, Ten," Sakura said.

TenTen pushed with all her might, while squeezing Neji's hand. Neji bit his lips, trying very hard to not scream.

_Oh god, I think I broke my hand. _ –Neji

"That's it. I can see the head now," Sakura smiled, supporting the newborn head.

"Oh wow…" Neji breathed, "Just one more, Ten. It's almost out! One…"

"TWO THREE!" TenTen yelled and gave a final push.

Then, a wail filled TenTen's ear. She laid back on the bed, panting and sweating, "What is it?"

"It's a boy, TenTen. Congratulations!" Sakura said, cleaning and wrapping the baby upin a blue blanket.

"GIVE ME MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN BABY!" TenTen suddenly yelled.

Sakura and the other doctors, freaked out, quickly handed Neji the baby, who walked over to TenTen. Neji stared at his child. He suddenly felt a rush of love. He couldn't stop looking at the baby.

"Oh wow… He's just handsome," TenTen whispered as if nothing happened.

"He sure is. Thank you," Neji answered and the couple shared a passionate kiss.

XXXXX

"TenTen, what do you plan on naming him?" Ino asked as she cradled the baby.

"Umm…" TenTen glanced at Neji, "We're not really sure. I want a name that has both mine and Neji."

"Hey, Nei-" Shikamaru greeted as he entered the room

"Ten," Shino also greeted at the same time.

"NeiTen?" Neji whispered to himself.

Then Neji's face lightened, "How about Nathan?"

"Nathan?" TenTen considered, "Yeah. I like it!"

Neji gently took Nathan from Hinata and sat on the bed beside his wife.

"He is a Nathan," TenTen whispered, looking lovingly at her child.

The couple was so absorbed in their own thoughts that they didn't notice their friends leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. The next chapter will be the ending of the story. Please feel free to review! Thank you!**


	10. Two

**A/N: Last chapter… =T**

**Chapter 10 – Two**

"What do you want to listen to tonight?" Neji asked.

"How about when I was young? And the cut too!" Tera asked.

"Do I have to listen to that? That story always make me feel guilty!" Nathan complained.

"Yeah, we have to listen," TenTen laughed, "It's no big deal, Nathan."

XXXXX

A cry suddenly broke out, which soon followed by a tantrum.

"Oh god… Neji, get up," TenTen kicked Neji as she heaved herself from the bed.

Neji grunted and turned around. TenTen sighed. She went over to the crib and carried the baby girl. She patted her child on the back gently and the baby cooed.

"There, there… Hush now. Daddy and brother are sleeping," TenTen soothed.

After feeding the child, TenTen headed over to Nathan and quietly make him go back to sleep. Neji, surprisingly, was fast asleep amid the ruckus. TenTen smiled.

It's been three years since she gave birth to Nathan and now, she and Neji have a second girl child named Tera. TenTen gave her children a kiss each and went back to sleep.

XXXX

TenTen woke up to smell food frying. She shot out of bed instantly and rushed over to the kitchen.

"Good morning, love," Neji sing-song, "Take a seat. I made your favorite, egg in basket."

TenTen loved Neji more than ever. She walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you. I have THE best husband in the whole world. And I'm surprised you're wearing an apron," TenTen joked.

Neji laughed, "You're the one to talk. Your hair is a mess! Better go wash up first, Ten."

TenTen giggled, "How about Tera and Nathan?"

"Don't worry. I've taken care of them."

XXXX

"There was one great breakfast! Compliment to the chef!" TenTen said, putting down the cup.

"I'll take care of the dishes," TenTen stopped Neji from getting up, "You keep playing with them."

After washing the dishes, TenTen joined her husband and kids playing.

"Mama," TenTen mouthed at little Tera.

Tera just shook a rattle at TenTen.

"That, is a rattle," TenTen tried again, "Can you say it? Ra-tle"

The kid just ignored her and watched Neji explain about ninja weapons to the four-years-old Nathan.

"Okay... How about 'dad'?" TenTen wouldn't give up.

Tera tried to get up, but fell on her hip. She looked at TenTen for help. TenTen smiled. She gently lifted her child and watched her to stagger over to Neji. Nathan threw a kunai and it hit the bulls eye. TenTen and Neji watched them with pride.

Then, what the kid did next surprise everyone. Tera touched one of the kunai and tried lifting it. Nathan helped his younger sister.

"Looks like she will take after you, Ten," Neji slipped his arms around TenTen's waist.

TenTen smiled, "Looks like it! By the way, don't you have a mission?"

"Hmm?" Neji said, still not taking his eyes off his children, "Not really. I asked a day off from Tsunade-sama. I think it's time I spend time with my family. I've been away for the past few weeks."

TenTen gave a peck on Neji's cheek, "I love you."

"Not as much as I do."

"MOM! DAD!" Nathan yelled.

The parents hurried over to find a big cut on Tera's thigh.

"What happened?" Neji asked as TenTen tried to stop the bleeding.

"She fell and cut her thigh on the kunai. I'm so sorry, dad," Nathan apologized, tears welling up.

"NEJI! Are you coming or what?" TenTen asked, as she jumped out of the window.

"Let's go. We'll talk about this later," Neji said to the boy.

XXXXXX

"TenTen, don't worry. She didn't cut any important nerves," Sakura comforted her worried friend, "I'll heal it right away."

"Okay..." TenTen said, relieved, "Thank you, Sakura."

"You should be more careful next time. You could have cut her leg off!" Neji scolded Nathan.

"Neji, let it go," TenTen kneeled down beside the crying boy, "There There... don't cry anymore. Be a man! Everyone's staring at you. Don't you feel ashamed?"

Nathan nodded and managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry, mom."

"Don't worry about it. Now go and wash your face."

TenTen waited until Nathan was in the bathroom. She sank down on the floor beside Neji's legs.

"I've never been so worried in my entire life!" TenTen whispered, leaning her head against Neji's thigh, "We're terrible parents! We shouldn't have left them alone with the sharp objects! What were we thinking? Tera's only a year old!"

"Don't blame yourself, TenTen," Neji wiped away TenTen's tears, "Kids always hurt themselves!"

Sakura came out, hold a sleeping Tera with bandage covering her right thigh.

"I've bandaged Tera and she should be fine in a day or two," Sakura told them, "TenTen, don't feel bad. I remember when Melanie fell off the stairs and broke her arms. I was dead worried, but she's as good as new now!"

"Yeah..." TenTen said, "Thank you so much."

XXXXX

"Mama," Tera said.

"Oh hey," TenTen replied casually.

The brunette's eye widened, "NEJI! NATHAN!"

"What? What happened?" Neji rushed over.

"Tera just say her first word!" TenTen replied, excited, "Say it again, Tera, dear. MaMa"

"Dada! Nana!" Tera said, and banged her hands on the table, delighted.

"I can't believe it!" Neji said, a big smiled on his face, "That's right, Dada's here."

"Did she just call me Nana?" Nathan asked.

TenTen laughed, "I think she did!"

"Man, it makes it seems like I'm her grandmother!" Nathan sulked.

Both Neji and TenTen laughed. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh lord, it must be the photographer," TenTen said, hurriedly opened the door.

"Hello, ma'am. We're here to take the family photograph?" the man said.

"Oh yes yes. Please come in. We're ready," TenTen opened the door wider.

"Okay. One... Two... Three..." the photographer counted as the flash went off.

XXXXX

"A little to the right. Nope, a little back to the left. Leave it at that!" TenTen clapped her hands.

Neji walked backward and said, "It's perfect! Our family photo!"

"It sure is!" TenTen agreed and kissed her husband.

Life couldn't be better for the Hyuuga Neji and TenTen family.

The End. =)

XXXXX

**A/N: Well, there you go. The final chapter... I wanted to add the part where Nathan gets the cursed seal, but I don't know how old they have to be to get that seal. Or if they're born with it. I don't think they are born with it because Neji didn't have it when he was a child. Please review and tell me about your opnion!**


End file.
